Need
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Vicki/Henry. She didn't want to want him but she couldn't help needing him. Oneshot. Rated for mature content. This is my first Blood Ties fic. Please review! Xx


**Need**

**Vicki/Henry. She didn't want to want him but she couldn't help needing him. Oneshot.  
This is my first try at writing for the Blood Ties fandom, please go easy on me! Reviews are loved!  
This is rated for mature content so if you don't like, don't read! But if you do, please review! Xx**

Vicki Nelson was grateful to reach the lobby of Henry's Fitzroy's apartment building and the warm light glowing especially after her trek along the dark Toronto streets. She took a few moments to allow her ailing eyes to get use to the light before smiling at the porter and heading towards the elevator. Only once the thick metal doors had closed did Vicki allow herself to actually think this through. Whenever she felt this urge; this desire before she had turned to Mike and the outcome had always been satisfactory. She had no idea why she wasn't calling Mike tonight and why instead she was heading for Henry's apartment with no idea whether he would be alone or not. Just because he was a vampire did not mean he didn't have a social life, or a sex life, that she was not part of. It was too late for her to back out now though, if Henry weren't alone she would just bow out as gracefully as possible and call Mike instead. If Henry wasn't alone, well, then tonight could become a lot more interesting. Before she had gotten a hold of herself Vicki found that she was standing outside Henry's apartment door, her hand already balled into a fist so she could knock.

"Henry?" She called when he didn't come to the door immediately. "Henry! It's me, Vicki."

Eventually he came to answer the door, looking apologetic.

"Sorry Vicki, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." He said, stepping back to let her inside, feeling the blood pounding through the blonde's veins. He could tell straightaway that Vicki wanted him as much as he wanted her tonight.

"Were you working on your comic books?" Vicki asked, setting her bag down on the coffee table and relaxing into a leather couch. Henry nodded after closing the door and crossing the room to where she sat. "May I see?" She asked. Henry, despite the experience of four hundred plus years, felt panic surge in him. He hadn't been expecting a visitor tonight, least of all Vicki. He thought, bitterly, that she would be with Celluci.

"Uh, it's not finished." He stuttered quickly, making a grab for his latest comic strip. Vicki was quicker though and pulled it from his hands.

"Is this supposed to be me?" She asked incredulously. "And you?"

Henry cursed his Tudor complexion as he blushed deeply. "Uh, just, um, based on us." He invented.

"Oh, right." Vicki said, trying to keep her voice neutral. She couldn't tell if she was succeeding over the heavy beating of her heart. "Y'know some people would find this creepy…a grown man drawing comic books of himself and a woman…" She paused. "…Together."

"Some people might." Henry replied, raising an eyebrow. He was eager to change the subject though. "Why did you come here tonight, Vicki?"

She pretended to look offended. "You mean a girl can't come and visit her friend for no good reason?"

"Of course she can." Henry smiled. "Just not you." He took a seat next to her on the couch after placing the comic strip well out of harm's way.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Vicki replied, her heart doubling in speed at Henry's proximity to her.

"You came here because you wanted something." Henry said, it wasn't a guess; he knew he was right.

Vicki shook her head; her glasses sliding down her nose. She pushed them back up before replying. "Wrong." She countered, leaning closer to him now. "I came here because I need something, and I'm guessing you do too." She paused. "When did you last feed?"

"Vicki," Henry breathed, wondering if she knew the effect she was having on him. She may be losing her eyesight but he knew she could see right through him and nobody had been able to do that for a long time.

She rolled back the sleeve of her leather jacket, offering her exposed wrist to him. "Come on, Henry." She coaxed.

Henry swallowed battling against his lust and desire. "Not here, Vix." He murmured. He took her wrist in his hand and ran him thumb gently over her pulse point, watching as Vicki's eyes darkened with desire. He let her wrist go and helped her out of her leather jacket; she happily let him take charge for now. Henry stood up, offering Vicki his hand and leading her through to his bedroom.

"Light." Vicki muttered, not able to make anything out except Henry's shadow.

"Sorry," He whispered back, reading for the bedside lamp and flooding the room with light. He made his way over to her and leaned in, kissing her lips softly before his tongue began to probe the depths of her mouth. As their tongues duelled, Vicki pulled Henry's shirttails from the waistband of his jeans and began to unbutton the shirt. She pushed the garment off his shoulders and batted his hands away as he tried to do her the same favour. Vicki began to unbutton her own blouse, struggling to control her shaking hands. Henry watched in amazement, as she revealed more and more of her skin to him.

"Vicki," He murmured, her name becoming a primal growl in his throat as she discarded her blouse and reached around to unclasp her bra. Henry stepped closer to her, running his hands over her curves, making her moan in pleasure. He gently pushed her back against the bed until her legs folded and she fell back against the navy sheets. Henry climbed on top of her, legs at either side of her body. He kissed her again on the lips before letting his kisses travel the length of her throat, her neck and down to her breasts. He took the right one into his hands and began pinching and rolling the nipple as Vicki's back arched in appreciation. He took the left one into his mouth, rolling his tongue around nipple before biting down slowly.

"Henry!" She moaned, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh of his back. He smiled up at her before undoing her jeans and pushing them down her legs until they fell, with a soft thud, to the floor. He began to kiss down between her breasts, swirling his tongue around her navel and continuing to kiss down the plane of her stomach, Vicki writhing with pleasure beneath him. He slipped two fingers underneath the soft silk of her panties and sought out her core. He inserted one finger, then two into her wetness.

"Henry!" She moaned again, she did not like to be teased like this, even if it was at Henry Fitzroy's hands.

With another smirk, he removed his fingers and allowed Vicki to reach for his belt, deftly removing his jeans and delving her hands deep inside his tight boxers.

"Vicki," Henry moaned as she took hold of his manhood, running her hands up and down his erection. "Oh, God," He murmured as she squeezed tighter, the edges of his vision blurring.

Vicki pushed the boxers down Henry's legs too and positioned herself ready for him. Henry removed her panties, the last piece of material separating them from being skin to skin.

"Henry," She murmured. "I need you. I need you right now!"

Bracing a hand either side of Vicki's head, Henry thrust into her once, and again until he filled her completely with his length. Vicki let out a long moan of pleasure as he took her, feeling her walls closing around him. Henry thrust into her again, eliciting another scream of pleasure from Vicki and one from himself. As Vicki neared her climax, Henry buried his head in her blonde hair and lowered his sharp teeth into her neck. He saw her close her eyes in ecstasy as her took one mouthful of her blood and then another. She tasted good. He licked the puncture wounds with his saliva before pressing a kiss to her neck. He could feel Vicki experiencing the first waves of her orgasm and thrust into her again before he felt his hot seed spill out into her. They climaxed together, crying out each other's names.

Breathless but satisfied, Henry rolled off Vicki's sweaty body and lay next to her.

"Did you get what you needed?" Henry asked, stroking blonde hair away from Vicki's face.

Vicki smiled sleepily at him. "And more besides."


End file.
